A Tiger's Broken Treasure
by LadyRavenOfTheNight
Summary: Orihime's cousin, Takara, comes to live with her. She broken and won't speak of her past or where she goes missing to. She becomes close to Chad and secrets to her past are soon revealed. Eventually Chad x OC.
1. Home

**A Tiger's Broken Treasure**

**Summary: **Orihime's cousin, Takara, comes to live with her. She broken and won't speak of her past or where she goes missing to. She becomes close to Chad and secrets to her past are soon revealed. Eventually Chad x OC.

Hi there! This is my first Bleach fanfiction. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

**Chapter One:** Home

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Orihime shifted uncomfortably where she sat, playing nervously with her skirt. She sat surrounded by her four friends Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Uryu. "Are you okay, Orihime?" asked the orange haired teen. "Fine, Ichigo. I'm just excited and nervous about seeing my cousin after all this time" replied Orihime, a nervous smile on her face. "Why?" asked Rukia. "It's just, what if she thinks I've changed. I don't want her leaving as soon as she gets here" explained Orihime. "I'm sure she won't, Orihime" said Uryu, adjusting his glasses, "If she's as great as you say, I'm sure she'll understand and of course you've changed, it's been years since you've seen her." "I'm just being silly" said Orihime, waving a hand in front of her face, "She obviously changed too, I mean, we haven't seen each other since we were six years old." Orihime laughed it off.

"So, what's her story anyway, Orihime, why is she coming to live with you?" asked Ichigo. "Well, she sort of grew up like me. Her parents died when she was young, so she moved in with her brother. He lived in Kagamino City, but I didn't see her much. Then her brother got sick about two years ago, that's when things started to go downhill for Takara. She started going missing for days, stayed out late and skipped school a lot, eventually dropping out. She and Tsubasa, her brother, kept in touch over the years. Tsubasa passed away three months ago and I got worried about Takara. There was some nights were I couldn't get in contact with her and didn't even know whether she was alive, but she always got in contact eventually, but never said where she was. Then one day, she rings me and says she need to be closer to family and was moving to Karakura Town and I said she was moving in with me and that was that" explained Orihime to the other four, who had looks of pity on their faces.

A short while later as they sat in silence, a knock came from the door, causing them all to jump. Orihime stood up quickly. "She's here" said Orihime, a broad smile on her face, as she walked to the door, the four following. Orihime open the door and a quiet, female voice say Orihime's name. Orihime through her arms around the girl and the girl returned the hug. They finally let go and the girl stepped inside. "Everyone" said Orihime, still smiling, "This is Takara Inoue, my cousin." Takara gave a small wave as the four stood open mouthed, staring at her.

Takara was the same height as Orihime and had the same silver coloured eyes and burnt orange coloured hair, which was roughly the same length, although Takara's hair was tied back into a braid, the braid falling to the left side of her chest, with a fringe that stopped above her eyes and two bangs of hair framed her face, falling to her chin. Her chest was as equally big as Orihime's and had the same slim figure. That was where the similarities ended. Takara wore a sleeveless, black shirt with the first few buttons open, a sleeveless, leather jacket with a gray hood made from cotton. Her hood was pulled up, hanging only half – way on her head. She wore denim short that stopped half – way down her thighs and black tights underneath. She also wore black military style boots with the laces tucked in instead of tied. A rucksack hung from her back and a suitcase stood at her feet.

"Y...You're Orihime's cousin?" asked Ichigo, still staring at Takara. "Oh, I can see why you're stunned. Orihime and I are different in some ways, yes" said Takara, a small smile forming at her lips, a smile so small only the tallest teen saw it. The shock wore off as Orihime introduced them. "Takara, this is Ichigo Kurosaki" as Ichigo gave a wave. "Hey" he said giving her a welcoming smile. "Rukia Kuchiki" Orihime said, moving down the line. "Hello" said the dark haired girl enthusiastically, giving a wide smile. "Uryu Ishida" Orihime gestured to the raven hair teen pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Uryu said, giving a small smile. "And last but not least, Yasutora Sado" said Orihime, as they reached the large figure. Takara look up at the teen. She was quiet short compared to him and blushed when she looked into his brown eyes. "It's nice to meet you, all of you" said Takara, looking at her feet so they could not see her blush. "Just call me Chad" said a deep voice in front of her. She looked up to realise it was the large figure in front of her who spoke and blushed more when he smiled at her. "Well, Orihime, you and Takara have got a lot of catching up to do so we'll leave okay. We'll see you at school tomorrow, and maybe you, Takara?" said Ichigo and him and the other three started to leave. "Okay, bye" said Orihime, as they left, waving good bye to both Inoue girls.

As the door closed behind Ichigo and the others, Orihime and Takara smiled at each other and through their arms around one another again. "It's so good to see you" smiled Takara. "You too, I was so worried about you all the way in Kagamino by yourself" said Orihime, as they ended the hug. "Yeah, I guessed. I just need to be near family, you know. I hope you don't mind, Hime" said Takara, following Orihime to the small kitchen. "Of course not, Kara, I needed to be near family too" smiled Orihime. "Are you hungry? I can make you something if you want?" asked Orihime, as Takara slide off her jacket. "Not really, I had something to eat on the train down at about 4 O' Clock" replied Takara. "That was five hours ago, Kara, at least have some cereal" laughed Orihime. Orihime then went to the cupboard and retrieved two bowls, then two spoons from the drawer to her left and the box of cereal. "Can you grab the milk, please?" asked Orihime, as Takara walked to the fridge, got the carton of milk and followed Orihime to the table in the living room.

The sat and ate their cereal, talking about all they had missed in each other's lives. They smiled and laughed and asked questions. Their conversation then grew serious. "So, how were you after Tsubasa passed?" asked Orihime. Takara's smile faded from her lips. "To be perfectly honest, broken" replied Takara, sadness etched in her face, traced in her voice. "There were some night's I tried to call you but you never answered, where were you?" asked Orihime, her voice becoming sad too. "You don't want to know, Hime" replied Takara, her voice dark. "You can trust me, Kara, I can help you" said Orihime, places a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. "I know, Hime, but nobody can fix me if I'm part of the problem" said Takara, tears flowing freely now, but no sobs came with it, no sound at all.

When the tears stopped, Takara wanted to talk about anything but her brother. "So, how did you remember I did this?" asked Takara, gesturing to the empty bowl in front of her. "It was the only way you would go to bed when you were a child, you did it every night" smiled Orihime. "Still do" replied Takara as they laughed. "Alright, time for bed, I think" Orihime said, standing up. They carried the cereal, milk and dishes to the kitchen, washed up and Orihime showed Takara to her new bedroom. "Her you go. I bought you a uniform, a gym uniform and a school bag in hopes that you will go to school with me" said Orihime, with an innocent smile. Takara nodded her head and looked back at Orihime. "Alright, it was about time I went back anyway. Thank you Hime, for all of this and I plan to get a job to pay you back" replied Takara, sitting down on her new bed. "Take your time. Good Night, Kara" said Orihime. "Good Night, Hime" replied Takara, as Orihime closed the door, leaving Takara alone with her thoughts.

Before she unpacked her clothes, she took and old picture fame out the rucksack she had hanging on her back when she came in. The picture that occupied the fame was of a fifteen year old Takara and an older male teen, her brother Tsubasa, before he got sick. They were both smiling in a park in Kagamino. She looked at the picture before putting it on her bed side locker before saying "Look Tsubasa, it might have taken a while, but I'm home now, just like I promised you." She changed quickly and climbed into the bed. She glanced at the picture once more before falling asleep quickly.


	2. Old Memories, New School

**A Tiger's Broken Treasure**

**Summary: **Orihime's cousin, Takara, comes to live with her. She broken and won't speak of her past or where she goes missing to. She becomes close to Chad and secrets to her past are soon revealed. Eventually Chad x OC.

Hi there! This is my first Bleach fanfiction. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

**Chapter Two: **OldMemories, New School

**Warning:** Death in this chapter. If you're sensitive, please don't read.

**A/N:** Takara is a Japanese name that means 'Treasure'.

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

_A six – year – old Takara was walking in the fields around her family's country house. She shouldn't have been out this late, but she liked to watch the stars in the sky. She didn't tell her parents where she was going. She was walking in the fields around the house without really paying attention where she was going. When she finally looked down from the stars, she realised she walked to far from the house. A cold breeze was setting in and she wrapped her arms around herself and decided to head back. It was then the monster attacked._

_Takara stopped dead when she heard a growl. She turned around slowly, but there was nothing in front of her. She breathed a sigh, but her eyes widened as she heard the growl again. She looked up into the sky above her to face a horrible monster, one she never saw before. It stood on all fours, standing on thin air. It was completely black with a mask of white, a mask she would never, ever forget. It roared, releasing Takara from her temporary paralysis, as she ran towards the country house to warn her parents. As she ran, she took quick looks behind her, the monster still followed. She ran through the field beside her family's country house. Her breathing was jagged and her night clothes stuck to her body with sweat. She slipped and fell. She turned to see the monster closing in. She pushed herself backwards until she hit something solid, the garden wall. _

_She wanted to scream but her voice wouldn't work. The monster got closer, still no sound from Takara. The monster swung a claw and Takara closed her eyes waiting for the claw to hit her, it didn't. She opened her eyes to see two figures in the air in front of the monster holding swords, her parents. They were wearing black robes Takara had never seen before and she knew her parents didn't own swords. "Mommy? Daddy?" Takara's lips formed, as her mom swung round to Takara. "Kara, run and get Tsubasa now, and get out of here" her mom shouted as the monster swung for her mom. "Look out!" screamed Takara, as her mother turned. It was too late. The monsters claws sunk into Takara's mom, blood spilling from her mouth. Takara's dad caught her mom in mid air, hitting the monster with his sword as he went. The monster fell to the ground in pain as Takara's dad went to her. "Kara, please, go and get Tsubasa and get out of here. It's for you own safety" he said, lying Takara's mom on the ground. She coughed blood and grabbed Takara's and her dad's hands. "The... Claws went... really...really deep...I can't... I can't fight it" coughed Takara's mom, blood still pouring. Tears formed at Takara's eyes as she leaned over her mother. "Mommy, please, please... don't leave me... please" cried Takara, leaning her head on her mom's shoulder. Takara's mother smiled, blood pooling from the corners of her mouth and said "At least I died knowing I was protecting my Treasure."Her chest then stopped moving. _

_Takara sobbed against her mother's dead body as her father screamed into the night. "Daddy, please tell me what's going on!" asked Takara, as her father stood up. "Not now, Kara" said her father, running towards the monster. He swung his blade several times, hitting the monster and it roared in pain. Next, Takara's world crashed around her as she saw the monster sink its claws into her father's chest. Takara scream as her father fell to the ground and something took over Takara. She grabbed her mother's sword and ran to the monster. She hit it several times and on the last blow, the blade sunk into the monsters mask. The monster roared one last time before disappearing. Takara stood in silence for a few moments, before waking up as her father coughed blood._

_She dropped the sword and ran to her father. She knelt down beside him, a small frame shivering in the cold. "So you have got the Soul Reaper power" coughed Takara's father. "What? What's going on, daddy? What was that monster?" cried Takara. "It's a Hollow, they're very bad monsters. I guess you can see them and you will see them in the future. I can't tell you much, not until your fifteen, but I fear Tsubasa will be the one who will have to tell you. A man will come to you when you're fifteen, trust him, he'll teach you what you need to know. I'm so proud of you, Kara, only six and already able to defeat a Hollow" explained her father, smiling, then coughing up some blood. _

_Tsubasa came running out of the house, aiming for Takara, "Kara, what's going on? Oh no, Father" he said kneeling down next to his father. "Tsubasa, I don't want to be a burden, but you must give Takara that box when she turns fifteen, please, I don't have much time" asked her father. Tsubasa nodded, tears forming in his eyes. Her father stopped breathing and Tsubasa held Takara as they both cried into the night, as it started to rain._

Takara woke up in a cold sweat, taking deep breaths. She turned on the lamp beside her bed and noticed a shadow in the doorway. "Orihime, you scared me" she said, throwing back the blankets, and swung her legs out of the side of the bed. Orihime had a scared look on her a face as she took a step into the room. "I...emm...I heard screaming, are you okay?" asked Orihime, frightened. "Don't worry about it, Hime, just a nightmare. Sorry if I scared you" said Takara, bowing her head in embarrassment. "What was about?" asked Orihime, moving further into the room. "You know, it was so stupid, I can't even remember" lied Takara, giving a fake smile to Orihime. Orihime felt more at ease and smiled at her cousin. "Okay. So are you coming to school with me?" asked Orihime. "I guess I have to, but I need a shower first" smiled Takara, standing up. "Okay" said Orihime, departing for her bedroom, as Takara got a towel and headed for the bathroom.

After her shower, Takara towel – dried her hair, tying it into her usual braid. She then got changed into her new uniform for the first time. Her gray pleated skirt fell half way between her hip and her knee; she left her shirt un-tucked and the first few buttons open. Her red bow tie hung loosely around her neck. She picked up her new school bag swung it over her head, letting the strap fall across her chest. She met Orihime at the door. "Ready?" asked Orihime, as Takara slipped on her boots. "I guess so" answered Takara as she left for her first day at a new school.

The classed talked among themselves as Takara talked to her new Sensei, Ochi – Sensei. "Alright class" said Ochi – Sensei, getting the class' attention "this is our new student, Takara Inoue, Orihime's cousin." Takara looked around at her new classmates. Orihime gave her an encouraging smile, as did Ichigo and the others, yet Takara blushed when Chad smiled at her and she still couldn't figure out why. "Takara, is there anything you would like to tell us about yourself?" asked Ochi – Sensei. "No" replied Takara. "Okay, why don't you take a seat at the back, behind Orihime, in between Sado and the window" said Ochi – Sensei, seeing that it was the only seat free. Takara took her new corner seat and Ochi – Sensei addressed the class. "Alright class, why don't we start with English today, so why don't you take out your poetry books" she said, as the class took out their books. Takara took out her book and open the page Ochi – Sensei asked for, and then started to stare out the window. _Look at that, _she thought_, not even here five minutes and already zoning out._

Takara continue to stare out the window, the voices in the classes sounding like they were coming from underwater. Next, Takara felt a strange sensation, causing her to look around her and back out the window, but she couldn't see anything unusual, but it was only time. She raised her hand and Ochi – Sensei saw it straight away. "Yes, Takara, can I help you?" asked Ochi – Sensei, looking over her book. "May I please use the restroom, Ochi – Sensei?" asked Takara. "Yes, of course" replied Ochi – Sensei, Takara leaving the class room quickly. When Ochi – Sensei started to read again, something very different interrupted her this time. A roar came from outside and crash came from the unused part of the building. "Everyone, out of the building now" shouted Ochi – Sensei over the screaming students.

When all the students headed for the exit, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu and Chad head for the old part of the building. Ichigo swallowed a small sphere; causing his two body's to separate, as did Rukia. "Kon, get out of here" shout Ichigo. "You got it, Ichigo" replied Kon, running the opposite direction. "You too, Chappy" shout Rukia. "Yes, ma'am" replied Chappy, following Kon's lead. Uryu set up his Quincy Bow and Chad changed his arm.

When they got there, they expected to see the Hollow destroying the building, but what they saw was something they never expected. They saw a figure standing on top of the building. The figure released its Zanpakutō. "Howl, Wolf" shouted the figure. Their once slim blade was now had a jagged edge. They swung their sword, hitting the Hollow and knocked it to the ground. The Hollow roared in pain. The figure then Flash Stepped down to the Hollow hitting it again. "What the hell?" asked Ichigo. "I don't know either" replied Rukia, "There are no other Soul Reapers assigned to this area, not that I know of anyway." The mysterious figure swung their sword once more. It sunk into the Hollows mask, killing it instantly. "Hey, who are you?" shout Ichigo, running towards the figure, the others following. The figure's sword returned to its slim form and replaced it back into it sheath, which hung from the figure's back, the hilt of the sword visible over the figure's right shoulder. As the five teens grew closer, the figure flash stepped away before they could get a look of them. "What the hell just happened?" asked Uryu in a calm voice, adjusting his glasses. "I don't know" sighed Ichigo, "Since, where not needed here, let's get back before anyone notices were missing." "Right" agreed Rukia.

_So much for my fresh start at a new school,_ Takara thought to herself. She sighed as she slid the key into the lock of her and Orihime's apartment and was greeted by somebody throwing them against her. "Takara! You're okay! I was so worried" said Orihime, as Takara regained her balance. "Is everything okay, Orihime?" asked Takara, as her cousin finally released her. "I was just worried about you. I couldn't find you after what happened in school, so I came back here to see if you were home" said Orihime, as her and Takara said down and the table with Ichigo and the others. "I know, when the school evacuated, I couldn't find you or any of you guys, it was weird, where were you all?" asked Takara looking around at the five of them. The all gave each other the slightest glance, and Rukia spoke. "We were there somewhere. Anyway, it doesn't matter, we're just glad you safe, Takara" said Rukia with a smile. "Alright, Orihime, we better start going" said Ichigo as they all stood up. "Alright, bye" said Orihime. "Bye guys" said Takara, before departing to her room to change. When she returned, Orihime had started to make dinner. "I'm going for a walk in the park, I'll be back later" said Takara, sliding on her leather jacket. Orihime frowned. "It's getting dark, are you sure you want to go out?" asked Orihime, still frowning. "I'll be fine, Hime, I just haven't seen Karakura at night in a while. You know I like star gazing" replied Takara. "Okay, dinner will be in an hour, Kara. Be careful" said Orihime, as Takara shut the door behind her.

Ichigo and Rukia Flash Stepped across Karakura Town. "How much further?" asked Ichigo, as Rukia took out the communicator that showed them where the Hollow was. "Not far, just up ahead in the park" said Rukia. "Good, the park's pretty empty at night" said Ichigo, as they got to the edge of the park. Just as they got there, they saw the Hollow disappear. "You've got to be kidding me" shout Ichigo as they saw the figure from earlier standing on the bridge. "Who are you?" Ichigo shouted across the park. The figure's head shot up and they Flash Stepped, disappearing from the park. "Damn it! Call Orihime. I'll call Chad and Uryu and ask them to meet us Orihime's. Why've got to figure out who that is and if they're with us or against us" said Ichigo, as they both headed back to Ichigo's house.

"It was lucky that Takara was out so we could talk about this" said Rukia, as they all sat down. "Right, lucky" said Orihime, frowning. "Alright, is there any way of figuring out who this is?" asked Ichigo. "I sent a Hell Butterfly to Captain Ukitake, since he's in charge of Substitute Soul Reaper's. We've just got to wait until he send's one back" said Rukia. "Here it is now" said Uryu. The Hell Butterfly landed on Rukia's figure and began relaying Captain Ukitake's message. "What does it say?" asked Orihime. "It says that a new Substitute Soul Reaper was assigned to this district the night before last, and that Captain Ukitake will be coming here tomorrow night to formally introduce us as we will be the one's working with them" explained Rukia. "Wow, a new Soul Reaper, I wonder who it is" said Orihime. "Well that's settled. Let's go home Rukia" said Ichigo standing up, Rukia following suit. "I'll be leaving too" said Uryu, following Ichigo and Rukia. "Is everything okay, Orihime?" asked Chad, as the door closed behind Uryu. "What? Oh no, I'm fine Chad" said Orihime, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you sure?" asked Chad again. Orihime sighed. "Truth is, I'm worried about Takara. She's going missing again; she said a while ago that she's going to the park but Ichigo and Rukia would have said if they seen her there. She won't talk to me about anything" said Orihime with a sigh. "Maybe she's just afraid of hurting you because you're family. I can talk to her if you want" said Chad standing up. "Really, that would be great Chad, thank you" said Orihime, a bit more cheerful that she was before. "Okay, bye Orihime" said Chad. "Bye, Chad" replied Orihime, closing the door after him.

Takara opened the apartment door, hoping Orihime had gone to bed. Her hope was shot down when Orihime rounded the corner out of the kitchen to face Takara. "Hime, you scared me" said Takara, hanging up her jacket. "Your late, Kara, where were you?" asked Orihime with a frown. "I was walking in the parking and lost track of time, I didn't even think to ring. I'm sorry if I scared you" said Takara, giving her cousin an apologetic look. "It's fine" sighed Orihime, "Your dinner's in the oven. I'm going to bed." "Night, Hime" said Takara, giving Orihime a hug. Takara ate her dinner in silence before departing to her own bedroom.


	3. The Truth Gives Way To Trust

**A Tiger's Broken Treasure**

**Summary: **Orihime's cousin, Takara, comes to live with her. She broken and won't speak of her past or where she goes missing to. She becomes close to Chad and secrets to her past are soon revealed. Eventually Chad x OC.

Hi there! This is my first Bleach fanfiction. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

**Chapter Three: **The Truth gives way to Trust

**A/N:** Takara is a Japanese name that means 'Treasure'.

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Everyone was still a bit shaking up after the "Gas Pipe Burst" yesterday, but the day passed smoothly, despite hardly any students in attendance. When the bell rang, signalling the end of school, Orihime turned to her cousin's table. "I'll be home later; I stay behind with Tatsuki when she has Karate. Do you mind going to the grocery store on your way home to pick up something for dinner?" explained Orihime. "Okay, see you later" said Takara, leaving the classroom. Takara said good bye to Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu when she was at her locker.

The school grounds were empty by the time Takara slid on her leather jacket and left the school. She walked out the school gate, reaching for something in her bag, when Chad appeared out of nowhere. "Chad, you scared me" said Takara, putting her hand to her chest, but knocking something out of her bag on the way. It was a small, triangle – shaped object with a skull on the front of it with a piece of rope through a hole at the top of it. Chad bent down and picked it up, taking a long look at it. He knew exactly what it was. "You're a Soul Reaper" said Chad, handing the object back to her. "Wh... What's a Soul Reaper?" blushed Takara, shoving the object quickly into her bag. "I know you are. It was you on the school roof yesterday. You were the one to kill the Hollow. I saw you but the others didn't. I'm guessing it was also you who killed the Hollow in the park last night" explain Chad. The street was empty, so there was no fear of anyone hearing them. "Who have you told?" asked Takara in a serious voice. "No one" said Chad. She believed him. "I can explain but not here" said Takara. Chad turned and Takara followed. Neither of them said anything, Takara didn't know Chad, but she had this feeling that made her trust him, and Takara didn't trust easily.

Takara continued to follow Chad. He led her to the edge of town, up a hill into a wooded area, overlooking a waterfall. "It's beautiful up here" said Takara, dropping her bag and taking a seat on a large rock, facing Chad. "So, where do you want me to start?" asked Takara. "How you're a Soul Reaper would be good" said Chad, but not in a nasty way. Takara sighed. "How much did Orihime tell you guys about my past?" asked Takara. "Not much. Just that you parents died when you were young and you went to live with your brother. You tend to go missing as well" said Chad. "Yeah, that sounds about right, but there's a reason" said Takara. She sighed. "When I was six, my parents did die. They were both Soul Reapers. They were killed by a Hollow, I saw the whole thing. I... eh... I was the one that eventually killed the Hollow. While my dad was dying, he told me I was a Soul Reaper and that when I turned fifteen that my brother Tsubasa would give me a box that would tell me what I needed to know. He also said when I was fifteen a man would come to me and help me be a Soul Reaper. When I turn fifteen, Tsubasa gave me a box. Inside were my Substitute Soul Reaper Badge and a letter from my parents, explaining things. That night, Captain Kyōraku turned up and said he was a friend of my parents' when they lived in Soul Society. He bought me to the Soul Society to train every now and then, but I did most of my training here, in the world of the living" explained Takara.

Chad nodded. "That explains you going missing some night's but not you going missing for a couple of days straight when you brother was sick" said Chad. Takara looked out over the waterfall, taking a deep breath. "Tsubasa was sick, but not human sick. He was attacked by a Hollow and poisoned by it. I was travelling back and forth to the Soul Society, working with Captain Kurotsuchi, to see if we could find a cure. We failed" explained Takara, still looking at the waterfall. "I'm sorry" said Chad. "It's fine. Before it, I wasn't excited about being a Soul Reaper, but after losing my whole family to Hollows, it made me realise what I have to do" said Takara, pain laced in her voice. They then sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"I know Ichigo's a Substitute Soul Reaper too and Rukia is from Squad 13 and a member of the Kuchiki clan. Orihime has her Shun Shun Rikka, I've been keeping an eye on her since I became a Soul Reaper. What about you and Uryu?" asked Takara, finally breaking the silence. "I have Brazo Derecho del Gigante and Uryu is a Quincy" explained Chad. "Wow, he must be the last of his kind" said Takara and Chad nodded. "Why didn't you tell us if you already knew about our powers?" asked Chad. "I didn't really feel like explain and I didn't want to hurt Orihime, that's the last thing I want. I always thought it was better keeping an eye on her from a distance" explained Takara, biting her bottom lip, "But Captain Ukitake is introducing me to you guys tonight so what does it matter. I'll have to explain to Orihime anyway."

The sat in silence again for a while before Chad spoke up. "You past must have been hard. I know you don't want to talk to Orihime because you feel like you would hurt her. If you every want to talk, I'll listen" said Chad. Takara looked up to face Chad. His voice was honest and his face showed no sign that he was joking. Takara bushed. _Damn it,_ she thought to herself, _you've known him two days, you can't like him._ Takara continued to fight with herself and only looked up when she realised Chad had moved to sit next to her, causing her to blush more. "Hey, Takara?" said Chad, turning to the girl. "Yeah?" said Takara, looking small compared to the taller boy's large frame. "If you don't mind me saying, I've notice you have some trust issues" said Chad, moving closer to Takara. "Yeah. Let's just say I trusted too easily in Kagamino and it got me hurt. I won't do it again" explained Takara, anger strong in her voice.

"I don't want to scare you, Takara, but in the two days you've been here, I feel a strange connection, like I want, no, must protect you at all cost" said Chad, before closing the distance between them, placing his lips softly against Takara's. He was surprising gentle, giving his size. Takara leaned in and the kiss deepened. They parted a few seconds later. Takara bit her lip and looked away, blushing. The clouds turned black above them and Takara thought it was time to go, even though she wanted to spend more time with Chad.

"Hey, can you do me a favour?" Takara asked, turning to Chad. "Sure" replied Chad. "Orihime asked me to pick up something for dinner at the grocery store and I just remembered I've been here two days and have no idea where the grocery store is" explained Takara, blushing with embarrassment. Chad gave a small chuckle and stood up. "Come on, I'll show you where it is" he said, picking up his school bag. As they were walking away, Chad took Takara's hand in his. Her small fingers laced with his larger ones and caused her to smile uncontrollable.

It was drizzling when they entered the grocery store, but the rain was much heavier when they were leaving. They ran through the park before the stopped under one of the bridges. "We'll wait here for a while to see if it will let up a bit" explained Chad. They heard chuckling from behind them and turned to see a gang of six guys standing around them. "Isn't that sweet guys, Sado brought us a friend to play with" said the guy in the middle, probably the leader. "What are they talking about Chad?" asked Takara, looking up at Chad. Chad stepped in front of Takara, blocking her from the guy's view. "Now, now, Sado, sharing is caring" said the same guy, as he gestured one of the other guys forward. The guy walked to Chad and grabbed Takara by the throat, slamming her against the wall. "Aren't you pretty?" said the guy, running a hand up her thigh, under her school skirt. "Go to hell" said Takara, glaring at him. Chad launched himself forward, towards the other five guys. Takara lashed out and punched her captor in the left cheek, knocking him to the ground dazed. A blond guy ran to up behind her, but she swung her elbow back, catching him in the stomach. She turned and swung her fist into his jaw knocking him backwards. A dark haired guy saw this and left the others with Chad and Takara swung up her right leg, catching him in the left side of his head, knocking him against the wall.

In the mean time, Chad fought of two of the guys and turned to see the third running towards and unsuspecting Takara. She turned to receive a punch to her bottom lip, knocking her back onto the floor. Chad ran to the guy and slammed him up against the wall, and punched him several times. "That's enough, Chad" shout Takara, from where she lay on her back on the ground, propped up on her elbows. Chad let go of the guy and he slid to the ground unconscious. Chad went to Takara, held out a hand and helped her up. "Thanks" she said, wiping blood from her lip. "Are you okay?" asked Chad. "Yeah, fine but why would you do this for me? We're so going to get in so much trouble for this" said Takara, looking around at six unconscious guys. "I told you, I need to protect you" said Chad, taking her hand, "Come on, let's go."


	4. Secrets

**A Tiger's Broken Treasure**

**Summary: **Orihime's cousin, Takara, comes to live with her. She broken and won't speak of her past or where she goes missing to. She becomes close to Chad and secrets to her past are soon revealed. Eventually Chad x OC.

Hi there! This is my first Bleach fanfiction. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

**Chapter Four: **Secrets

**A/N:** Takara is a Japanese name that means 'Treasure'.

Sorry for the delay, I have a lot of school work to do at the moment.

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Chad gave Takara a quick kiss before leaving her at her and Orihime's apartment. She put down her keys and her grocery bag on the counter top in the kitchen before leaving to head for her bedroom. She stopped in her tracks. The apartment door burst open and Orihime ran through the door, aiming for Takara. "Kara!" shout Orihime, wrapping her arms around her cousin. "Hime! What's wrong?" said Takara, sounding worried. "I just met Chad outside and he told me what happened. What were you thinking, getting in to a fight with that gang?" said Orihime, taking a closer look at her cousins' lip. "Hime, calm down, I'm fine" said Takara, taking Orihime's hand away from her face. Orihime took a deep breath. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Orihime, this time in a calm voice. "Yes" nodded Takara. "Okay. I was on my way to Uryu's house to work on a Handicraft's club project when I met Chad. Are you going to be okay alone?" said Orihime, picking up her key's from where they were discarded on the floor. "Yeah, I'm not really that hungry, so I was just going to take a shower and head to bed. I'm still kind of sore from my fight" said Takara, rubbing a tender part of her back, from when she fell. Orihime frowned slightly. "Okay, I'll see you later" said Orihime, closing the door behind her. Takara sighed. "Sooner than you think, Hime" she said, reaching in her bag for her badge.

Takara Flash – Stepped to the park, where she was meeting Captain Ukitake. She wore her Soul Reaper uniform differently to most. Her Shihakushō was sleeveless and her Hakama was shortened into shorts that sat closely against her upper thighs. She wore black, fingerless gloves that extended three quarters of the way up her arms. She wore thigh – high black socks that stopped an inch below her Hakama, held by straps that disappeared beneath it. In contrast to her Soul Reaper Uniform, Takara wore her military style boots because she wanted to keep some part of her uniform human.

Takara wasn't waiting in the park long when she noticed the Senkaimon open, and Captain Ukitake step through. "Good Evening, Captain Ukitake" said Takara, giving a small bow. "Good Evening, Takara, I trust you are well" said Captain Ukitake with a smile. He stepped forward and gave Takara a hug, which she returned happily. "Yes, thank you and you?" replied Takara. "I am, thank you for asking. Captain Kyōraku sends his regards" he said, stepping beside Takara. "How is Captain Kyōraku?" asked Takara, as they started walking. "Fine, you know Captain Kyōraku" smiled Captain Ukitake. "Now, how about you tell me why you didn't tell me that one of Ichigo and Rukia's friends is actually your cousin?" asked Captain Ukitake. Takara sighed. "I didn't want to hurt her" said Takara. Captain Ukitake patted her on the head. "I think she wants to tell you about her power, but is afraid she'll hurt you. Honestly, I think it would be best if you just told each other, so there would be no secrets between you" said Captain Ukitake with a smile. "Yes" nodded Takara. "Okay, are you ready for this?" asked Captain Ukitake. "As I'll ever be" replied Takara, Flash – Stepping beside Captain Ukitake as they headed for Urahara's Shop.

Orihime and Uryu joined the others who were already at Urahara's Shop. "So, any idea who it is?" asked Rukia, as Orihime took a seat beside her. "No, I haven't seen anyone new hanging around town" replied Ichigo, as the others listened. "Well, we're about to find out. I feel Captain Ukitake's Spiritual Pressure coming this way" said Uryu, adjusting his glasses, as he took a seat next to Chad.

Urahara and Tessai greeted Captain Ukitake and Takara at the door. "Thank you, Kisuke, for letting us use your shop" said Captain Ukitake, stepping inside the shop. "It's no problem" said Urahara, waving a hand in front of his face, "I'll be working with Takara just as much as the others." Urahara led Captain Ukitake and Takara to the room where Orihime and the others where. "Good Evening, Captain Ukitake" greeted Rukia, as Captain Ukitake walked in. Takara stayed like a shadow behind him, so the others couldn't see her yet. "Good Evening, Rukia, Good Evening all" replied Captain Ukitake, smiling at the five teens sitting in front of him. "Well, I think you all might want to know about the new Substitute Soul Reaper, I don't think I have to introduce her though" said Captain Ukitake, stepping aside to reveal Takara. "Hey, guys" she said, giving a small wave.

Four of the five teens sat stunned. "T...T...Takara... is the Substitute Soul Reaper?" asked Ichigo. "Yes, I believe she was a little scared of telling you, but I think it's for the best" replied Captain Ukitake. "So, it was you yesterday, standing on top of the school" said Uryu. "And then again last night in the park" continued Rukia. Takara nodded. "Damn, you must be powerful" said Ichigo with a grin. Once the shock had worn off, Takara sat beside her cousin, as the others asked to explain about her being a Soul Reaper. "I'll be off then" said Captain Ukitake. "Wait, Captain Ukitake" said Takara, standing up and running out after Captain Ukitake. "Thank You for coming here with me to get me to explain. I wouldn't have done it myself" said Takara, with a bow. "It's alright, now don't be a stranger around Soul Society, Captain Kyōraku is asking for you and it would be nice to see you every once in a while" said Captain Ukitake smiling, ruffling Takara's hair. "Yes, good bye, Captain Ukitake" replied Takara with a wave.

Takara returned and sat beside her cousin once more. "So, you and Captain Ukitake are close?" asked Ichigo. Takara nodded. "And Captain Kyōraku too. When I stared training in Soul Society, I spent so much time with Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku that they sort of became uncles to me" said Takara. "Captain Ukitake never motioned anything to me" said Rukia. "He didn't know I was Orihime's cousin" replied Takara. "Well, it should be fun working with you" smiled Ichigo, lightening the mood. "Nice Uniform" commented Rukia with a smile. "Thanks, I'm a little... different" said Takara, as they all laughed in response.

"It's getting late, we'll see you tomorrow" said Orihime, as she stood up and Takara followed. They said good bye to the others and Chad flashed a smile at Takara that the other's couldn't see, causing her heart to beat rapidly again. She then followed Orihime home, contemplating whether to tell her cousin what happened between her and her new friend. She decided against it, for the moment.


	5. Gym Class

**A Tiger's Broken Treasure**

**Summary: **Orihime's cousin, Takara, comes to live with her. She broken and won't speak of her past or where she goes missing to. She becomes close to Chad and secrets to her past are soon revealed. Eventually Chad x OC.

Hi there! This is my first Bleach fanfiction. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

**Chapter Five: **Gym Class

**Warning:** This chapter has some bad language.

**A/N:** Takara is a Japanese name that means 'Treasure'.

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Orihime and Takara walked to school as normal the next morning. They met Ichigo and Rukia in their class room, and they talked about Soul Reaper business. Uryu and Chad came later and Chad sat beside Takara. They talked for a few minutes before Takara heard giggling and looked up to see Orihime talking to Rukia behind her hand. She realised the only thing they could be talking about and sighed.

The three girls took an empty corner of the locker room away from the other girls in their class as they were changing for gym class. "So?" asked Orihime as she unbuttoned her shirt. Takara knew what she was talking about but took a few minutes to answer as she unbuttoned and slipped off her shirt to reveal a white tank top beneath. "So what?" said Takara as she pulled on her gym t shirt over her head. "Well you walked with Chad after school yesterday in the opposite direction from home and then last night I saw him after he walked you home. That's a pretty big time gap. What were you two doing?" asked Orihime, a grin on her face.

Takara smiled as she thought about last night. "We hung out for a bit" answered Takara, not looking at the other two girls. "Just hung out, or something else?" said Rukia, an evil grin on her face. Takara sighed and realised the there was no use lying as the other two girls already guessed what happened, they just wanted to hear it from Takara. "We may have, sort of kissed, maybe" answered Takara, grinning and the memory. The dark haired girl and the orange haired girl looked at each other and smile. "We knew it" they said in unison as they turned back to Takara, laughing. "Alright be quite, now you know" said Takara, smiling herself. "So what kind of kisser is he?" asked Rukia, her evil grin present again. "Surprisingly gentle, given his size" Takara smiled. "I guessed as much" replied Rukia, as they left the changing room laughing.

They met their teacher, Kagine - Sensei, outside. "Okay, today, the boys are running track and the girls are play badminton. Partner up girls" he said as the boys and girls when separated directions. Rukia partnered with Tatsuki, leaving Takara with Orihime. "I thought you would've partnered with Orihime?" asked Takara, as she passed Rukia. "No offence, Takara, but your cousin can not play sports" replied Rukia. "Still? She couldn't play either when we were kids" sighed Takara.

"Ready Hime?" asked Takara, just as she was about to serve. "Ready, Kara" replied Orihime. Takara served and Orihime hit it back and it was going well, until Orihime hit it to hard and it landed in a tree on the edge of the running track. "Sorry Kara" said Orihime quickly. Kagine walked up beside the two Inoue girls. "One of you, go get it" he said, looking between them. "I'll go" said Takara, leaving her racket with Orihime.

Takara ran to the edge of the track and let a group of boys pass her. Ichigo was one of the boys. "What are you doing?" he asked, slowing down to talk to her. "Hime hit the shuttlecock into the tree and Sensei is making me go get it" she replied. "Yeah, Kagine can be a bastard sometimes. You want some help?" Ichigo asked. "No, I can do it, thanks anyway" replied Takara, as she said good bye to Ichigo and he continued running.

Takara was half way up the tree. The shuttlecock was just out of arms reach. Takara stood up on the branch and reached for the shuttlecock. She wasn't going to reach it. Takara felt a strange Spiritual Pressure, but it wasn't unfamiliar. It scared her and she flinched in horror as she remembered who the Spiritual Pressure belonged to. Her foot went from underneath her and she couldn't reach the branch above her. Her leg caught the branch on the way done and she could feel the bark going through her skin. She braced herself for the fall onto the hard concrete ground of the running track and prayed she wasn't going to get too banged up from the fall.

She put her hands out in front of her to break her fall and then she felt it, the cool concrete against her body as she landed. Then she felt the pain. "FUCK" she shout into the concrete as she saw two shadows running up beside her. "Takara, are you okay?" The voice was usually calm and serious, but now it was concerned and frightened. Takara tried to sit up, but a shooting pain through her leg, caused her to swear in pain again. Takara turned to see her right leg, from knee to her ankle was covered in blood. She tried to move her ankle and hissed in pain, it was probably broken. One shadow ran toward the group of girls, where the teacher was. Takara looked up to Uryu. "Are you okay?" he asked again, sounding concerned. "Yeah, considering. I think I broke my ankle" she said, raising her left hand to her head, hissing, "And sprained my wrist." A group up boys ran up behind Uryu and stopped, but Ichigo continued and knelt beside Uryu. "Fuck Takara, what happened?" asked Ichigo, concerned about his new friend. "Fell out of the tree" Takara groaned in pain. "Chad's just gone to get Sensei" said Uryu, just as Chad returned, Kagine following behind, and the girls all following him. "Oh my God, Takara" said Orihime close to tears, as Rukia pushed her way through the girls.

Kagine took one look at Takara and said "Ishida, Kurosaki, Sado, take her straight to the nurse. Miss Inoue, Miss Kuchiki, run ahead and tell the nurse what happened." The girls nodded and ran ahead and Uryu and Ichigo picked up one of Takara's arms and put it around their shoulders and around her waist, she was closer to their height than Chad's. Chad walked in front of them. They headed towards the school and as soon as they were out of earshot of the class, Ichigo said "What the hell happened, Takara? You're a Soul Reaper, you wouldn't just fall out of a tree, you're better than that, what happened?" "I felt a Spiritual Pressure" replied Takara, cringing in pain as they walked. "I didn't feel a Hollow, did you guys?" asked Uryu, Ichigo and Chad shaking their heads in response. "This Hollow is different, it's special" said Takara. "What do you mean?" asked Ichigo. There were a few moments of silence. "You only feel its Spiritual Pressure if it targeting you" replied Takara. Chad stopped, the other three following suit. He turned to face Takara and looked down at her. "What's that suppose to mean?" asked Chad, speaking for the first time. Another few moments of silence. "I'll explain later to all of you" said Takara, and then they started to walk again, Rukia and Orihime running to meet them with the nurse.


	6. The Truth about Kagamino City

**A Tiger's Broken Treasure**

**Summary: **Orihime's cousin, Takara, comes to live with her. She broken and won't speak of her past or where she goes missing to. She becomes close to Chad and secrets to her past are soon revealed. Eventually Chad x OC.

Hi there! This is my first Bleach fanfiction. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

**Chapter Six: **The Truth about Kagamino City

**Warning:** This chapter has some bad language.

**A/N:** Takara is a Japanese name that means 'Treasure'.

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

The five waited outside while Takara was being examined by the nurse, and Ichigo told the two girls what Takara had said. "Do you know what she's talking about, Orihime?" asked Ichigo. "No, she never mentioned a Hollow, even after we found out about her being a Soul Reaper" frowned Orihime. Rukia was pushing the buttons on her cell – phone like device and sighed. "I asked Soul Society about the Hollow, but there's nothing on file about a Hollow that fits that description" said Rukia, sliding the device beneath her t – shirt once more. "Then we'll have to ask her ourselves then" said Uryu, adjusting his glasses as Takara left the nurse's office with the nurse. Takara walked on crutches and her leg from her knee down was completely bandaged. Her left wrist was also bandaged and the cut on her face were all cleaned.

"Good news is nothing's broken" said the nurse, "Bad news is Takara – san might have a slight concussion. Orihime – san, I suggested you bring Takara – san straight home and keep an eye on her, but don't let her sleep for a couple of hours. If the rest of you want to go home with her to keep an eye on her, I'll tell you teacher where you all are, okay?" said the nurse. The others nodded, grateful towards the nurse. "Thank you for your help" said Takara, bowing to the nurse, who waved good bye and retreated into the office. "Rukia, go to the girls dressing rooms and then to the class room to get you, Orihime's and Takara's stuff, Chad go to boys to get ours. Me, Uryu and Orihime will start walking to Orihime's apartment, you follow when you have our stuff, okay?" said Ichigo as they nodded and left.

Takara and the others had only left the school gates when Chad and Rukia ran up behind them. The individuals took their own baggage but Chad carried Takara's for her. "We told Rukia and Orihime what you said" Ichigo told Takara. "I guessed" replied Takara. "How come Soul Society doesn't know about this Hollow, but you do" asked Rukia, as they neared Orihime's apartment. "Soul Society does know about the Hollow, or at least the Head Captain and Squad 12" replied Takara. "But I asked Soul Society and the Soul Reaper said that there was nothing on file" said Rukia, sounding confused. "It was a need to know basis, so really the only people who did know was Captain Kyōraku, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kurotsuchi, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, a select few members of Squad 12, me and, my brother" explained Takara, eyes trailing towards the floor. The all looked at each other, but said nothing.

They reached Orihime's apartment complex and got to the steps. "Shit, well, you guys head up, I'll see you when I get up there" said Takara. Four left but Chad stayed behind. "I'll stay with you" he said, looking down into Takara's eyes. "Oh, I don't think we have to bother telling anyone about us, they already know" said Takara, as she was about half way up the steps. "How?" asked Chad. "Well, Rukia and Orihime guessed. My best guess is that Rukia told Ichigo by now and Uryu isn't stupid" explained Takara. "That's okay" said Chad as they got to the top of the steps, leaning down and giving Takara a kiss and they entered the apartment.

They all sat down about the table and stared at Takara. Takara sighed. "Okay, what do you want to know?" asked Takara. "Everything would be nice" said Ichigo, earning himself a slap across the back of the head from Rukia. "Kara, please don't think that what you say will hurt me because it won't, we're not kids any more" said Orihime, with a sad look on her face, as she caught Takara's hand. Takara sighed and gave Orihime's hand a squeeze. "You want to know everything, then I'll tell you everything but you got to know what I did in Kagamino, it's not who I am now, and it something I will never return to" Takara said, looking around at her cousin and new friends before taking a deep breath as she was about to explain the hardest time she went through in life.

"You guys know about me officially becoming a Soul Reaper at fifteen. I was back and forth to Soul Society with my training with Captain Kyōraku and Captain Ukitake. Tsubasa was cool with the whole thing and I was just grateful he accepted me being there one night and gone the next. After a couple of months, I started staying at home more and trained here. Then one day, he told me that he was feeling this Spiritual Pressure, and it was almost if it was following him. I wasn't surprised, I mean, just because he wasn't a Soul Reaper doesn't mean he could feel Spiritual Pressure. I just told him it was probably a couple of different Hollows he was feeling, that made it seem like something it was following him, and then I forgot about it. It was one of the worse mistakes of my life. One night I was sitting on top of a hotel in Kagamino, avoiding homework or something stupid like that. Then I heard a scream. I went to the alleyway behind the hotel, and there was Tsubasa. That was his route home from work. Then on the other end of the alley was the Hollow. Tsubasa wouldn't run. The Hollow had like tentacles coming out of its back, and with one of the tentacles, it sort of pierced Tsubasa. It was as if the whole world stopped spinning. I jumped down but it just seemed like forever to get to the floor. I couldn't feel its Spiritual Pressure thought, that was the weird part. By the time I got the floor, the Hollow was gone, and I couldn't find it. I contacted Soul Society and Captain Unohana showed up and took Tsubasa to Squad Four's Barracks." Takara sighed as she was finished.

"What... What happened after that?" asked Ichigo, choosing his words carefully. "I stayed in Soul Society for a while, working with Captain Kurotsuchi to find a cure. I researched the Hollow. It's a special kind of Hollow; they're rare, but not on heard of. They target a specific person, and the hunt them before attacking. Most humans don't know what's happening because they can't feel the Spiritual Pressure. After that, Tsubasa was allowed home, but I had to learn Healing from Captain Unohana, in case he got sick and he couldn't get to Soul Society. I still travelled back and forth, looking for a cure. I search for the Hollow but couldn't find it, but I knew it was a matter of time before it came after me" explained Takara.

"Kara, what did you do when Tsubasa was sick, to say you had to drop out of school?" asked Orihime, in a gentle voice. "We told our neighbors and other people who asked that Tsubasa had cancer. He couldn't work anymore and we needed money to survive, so I dropped out of school to get a job but know no one was willing to take on a sixteen year old. After that, I fell in with a really bad crowd. I work for a gang, I know I shouldn't have but it was the only I could get money. The leader, a guy we called Snake, he's real name was Yuu, he had a soft spot for me. He was only two years older than me. At first, when he asked my out I'd say no but then he started treating me like his girlfriend, he gave me presents and showed up in my apartment with food so I'd didn't have to spend my own money. Eventually, I said yes and we started going out. That was the second biggest mistake of my life. Every time I went to Soul Society, I told him I was going to a cousin's house for a few days. He would even come by when I wasn't there to check on Tsubasa. I was still going out with him when Tsubasa died. After that he changed, started fighting with me, started getting me to do more jobs for the gang, started doing drugs and tried getting me to do drugs, but I wouldn't. Then one night he snapped. He got into a fight with his dealer and shot him. He came to my apartment and asked me to be his alibi. That's when I knew it was time to get the fuck out of Kagamino. There wasn't anything left for me there and if I stayed, he probably would have killed me too. Then I rang Orihime, and the rest you know" Takara sighed.

"That's why you got frightened today and fell out of the tree after feeling the Spiritual Pressure" said Ichigo, after a few moments of silence. Takara nodded. "Don't worry, Takara, we'll get this Bastard of a Hollow, all of us, whatever it takes" said Ichigo, his voice serious. Takara looked up to see the other agreeing with Ichigo. "You're all willing to put your life on the line for me?" asked Takara. They all nodded. "Thank you" said Takara, smiling with admiration for her new friends. "What do we do first?" asked Orihime. "I guess Soul Society; tell Captain Kyōraku what's happening. And beside's I need a holiday in Soul Society" laughed Takara. "Alright, Soul Society it is, fist thing tomorrow" smiled Rukia, as they all nodded in agreement.

Review please? I would like to know how I'm doing so far.


	7. Soul Society

**A Tiger's Broken Treasure**

**Summary: **Orihime's cousin, Takara, comes to live with her. She broken and won't speak of her past or where she goes missing to. She becomes close to Chad and secrets to her past are soon revealed. Eventually Chad x OC.

Hi there! This is my first Bleach fanfiction. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

**Chapter Seven: **Soul Society

**A/N:** Takara is a Japanese name that means 'Treasure'.

Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. I had personal business to take care of so I was away from the computer a lot. Please enjoy.

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu left a short time later and then Takara walked to Chad to the door as Orihime left for her room, giving the two some space. "Emm, I'm sorry you had to hear that, about Snake and everything" Takara said, scratching the back of her head. Then Chad hugged her and her eyes widened. "That is what you meant by you trusted too easily back in Kagamino and it got you hurt. I'm Sorry" he said, still holding the smaller girl. Takara relaxed into his arms. "Don't be. The past makes you who you are and all that" Takara said, smiling weakly. "I know there's more to that story you don't want to tell the others" Chad said and Takara tensed in his arm. There was more to that story, but she didn't say in front of Orihime. Takara buried her head in his shoulder. "How did you know?" she asked in a small voice. "I could tell you where holding something back, for Orihime's sake" he replied. The released each other and Chad gave Takara a kiss. "It's okay, I won't ask, I just hope you're comfortable with telling me when you're ready" Chad said, releasing her hand. "Thank you, Chad. See you tomorrow" replied Takara, as Chad waved and left. Takara entered the apartment to find Orihime in the kitchen. "That must have been awkward with Chad. I hope the both of you are okay?" said Orihime in a caring voice. "It's fine, everything's fine" replied Takara, taking a seat beside her cousin and discussing tomorrow's plans.

Takara left her body in the apartment and she and Orihime left for Urahara's Shop, where they had planned to meet the others then previous evening. "Well, the Senkaimon is all set up; all you have to do is be able to get the Senkaimon back from the other side. I'm sure Head Captain Kyōraku would have no problem with that" explain Urahara, as the teens nodded. "Alright, see you when you get back" said Urahara, as they thanked him and left for Soul Society.

They landed just outside Soul Society in one of the surrounding districts and headed straight for the Head Captain's office. They entered Squad One's Barracks to face Lieutenant Nanao Ise sitting at her desk, looking up as the six teens entered. She stood up and greeted Takara. "Takara, it's so good to see you. You haven't been here in a while" Nanao said, fixing her glasses. "It's good to see you too, Lieutenant Ise. Is there any chance of seeing him? It's an emergency" said Takara, her voice growing more serious as her sentence went on. "Really? I'll tell him right away you're here" Nanao said walking to the large doors heading for the Head Captain's office. "Captain, Takara Inoue is here. Also, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. They say it's an emergency" Nanao called in the large doors. "Well don't let them wait Nanao, send them straight in. Thank you" came a familiar voice.

The entered the large office and the six lined up in front of the desk. "It's good to see you Captain Kyōraku" smiled Takara. Kyōraku stood up from behind the desk and gave Takara a hug. "It's nice to see you in Soul Society" he smiled as he released Takara. "Do you like working in Karakura Town?" Kyōraku asked returning to his seat. "Yes, thank you" replied Takara. Kyōraku greeted the others before the conversation turned serious. "So, you said it was an emergency, anything Soul Society can help you with?" Kyōraku asked. Takara began to explain what had happened.

After a few moments of thought, Kyōraku spoke. "I see. Why do you think the Hollow is coming after you Takara?" Kyōraku asked. "I don't know, maybe because I was there the night... the night Tsubasa was poisoned. Maybe it sensed I wanted to kill it and it followed me to Karakura Town" sighed Takara. "Okay, well, I can tell all of you together can take it down, but just in case, I'm going to station two full – time Soul Reapers in Karakura Town with you" Kyōraku said. "Nanao, can you call Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira to my office and please brief them of the situation" Kyōraku turned to his Lieutenant. "Yes, sir" said Nanao leaving the office.

A short time later, the two Lieutenants arrived. "You wanted to see us sir" said Shūhei, the scarred Lieutenant eyeing the teens as they entered. "Yes Lieutenants, please come in. I think Nanao briefed you about the situation?" asked Kyōraku. The blond Lieutenant nodded. "Good. Well, I'll be stationing you two in the World of the Living for a while to keep an eye on the situation." "Yes sir" the two Lieutenants answered together. "Okay, well, I presume you would like to stay in Soul Society for a while to visit a few people" Kyōraku said, turning to Takara and the others. They nodded. "Okay, well that give's Lieutenants' Hisagi and Kira time to prepare. Good Luck, and please stay in contact while you are in Karakura Town. I'll get Senkaimon set up to take you home in a few hours. Good bye" Kyōraku smiled and the teens thanked him and left.

"Well, I'm going to find Renji, see how he's doing" said Ichigo. "I'm going to Captain Ukitake but I'll go see Renji and Brother later" said Rukia. "I'm going to go see a friend who lives in one of the districts" Chad informed them. "I'm going to Captain Ukitake and the Squad Four Barracks, so I'll walk with you Rukia" said Takara, and Rukia nodded. "I'm going to see Rangiku to see how she's doing. What about you Uryu?" asked Orihime. Uryu adjusted his glasses. "I'll be in Squad Twelve Barrack's if you need me" Uryu said in a cool manner before turning and leaving. "So, is it true about him having a crush on Lieutenant Kurotsuchi?" asked Takara. "He says he doesn't but he totally does" Ichigo said. "Alright so we meet at the Senkaimon?" Rukia said, and they all nodded and left for separate directions.

Takara and Rukia walked to Squad Thirteen's Barrack's together, meeting Captain Ukitake in his office. "Rukia, Takara, it's lovely to see you both" Ukitake greeted "What brings you to Soul Society?" Takara and Rukia explained the situation. "That's terrible news. Takara, are you okay?" asked Ukitake. "I'll be fine, I'm part of a great team" Takara said, smiling at Rukia. "That's good to here, Captain Kyōraku looking after you then?" asked Ukitake, and Rukia explained about Lieutenants' Hisagi and Kira. They chatted for a bit and said their goodbyes, Rukia leaving for Squad Six, Takara for Squad Four.

Takara entered the Barracks only to literally run straight into another Soul Reaper. "Oh, I'm sorry" mumble the Soul Reaper, lack of confidence clear in his voice. Takara helped the small figure pick up the papers he dropped. "It's fine, Hanatarō, I'm just upset up didn't recognize me after you trained me in Healing for weeks" smiled Takara. The 7th seat blushed as he looked at Takara. "Takara?! My, you've grown" he said, all the papers he dropped now received from Takara. "I should hope so, the last time I saw you was nearly two years ago" said Takara. "It's nice to see you in Soul Society. I, emm.. Heard about your brother and I'm sorry" the young Yamada blushed once more. "Thank you, I owe you a lot, Hanatarō, if you, Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu hadn't taught me Healing, Tsubasa would have hurt a lot more than he did" said Takara, looking at her feet. "I'm glad I could help" Hanatarō blushed. "Sorry, Hanatarō, but I'm kind of in a rush. I'm only in Soul Society a couple of hours. Is Captain Unohana around?" asked Takara. "Yes, try her office" replied Hanatarō. "Thanks Hanatarō, I'll definitely come back and visit for longer next time. See you" said Takara, hugging Hanatarō, of walking to the Captain's office. Hanatarō blushed and waved, calling down the hall after her "B..Bye, Takara."

Takara knocked on the office door. "Come in" called a voice on the other side. Takara entered and saw Lieutenant Kotetsu. "It's nice to see you again, Lieutenant Kotetsu" bowed Takara. Lieutenant Kotetsu stood up and retuned the bow to Takara. "It's nice to see you again Takara" she said. "Is Captain Unohana around? I would like to talk to her, and you too Lieutenant. If that's okay?" asked Takara. Before Lieutenant Kotetsu could answer, Captain Unohana appeared behind Takara. "Takara, how lovely to see you in Soul Society. Join me for some tea, you too Isane" the Captain said as Takara and the Lieutenant followed the Captain to the Barracks Garden. "So, what is it you would like you talk to us about?" asked Captain Unohana, drinking from her cup. "Well, I presume you heard about by brother, Tsubasa" sighed Takara. "Yes, a terrible loss for you, I'm sorry" said Captain Unohana in a gentle voice. "Well, it's been a while since I was in Soul Society and I just wanted to thank you, both of you for teaching me Healing. It really made a difference in Tsubasa's life. Thank you so much" said Takara, looking between both Captain and Lieutenant. "We're glad we could help" said Lieutenant Kotetsu and Captain Unohana agreed.

After talking for a bit, Lieutenant Ise arrived at Squad Four's Barrack's. "Sorry for the intrusion, but the Senkaimon is set up, ready to take you home" she informed Takara. Takara stood up, said goodbye to the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad Four and followed Lieutenant Ise to the Senkaimon. When Lieutenants' Hisagi and Kira arrived, the left for home and arrived back at Urahara's Shop. "Well now, you picked up to Soul Reaper on your way back. Lieutenant Hisagi, Lieutenant Kira" said Urahara, greeting both Soul Reapers with a nod. They returned the nod and the teens thanked Urahara and then left his shop.

It was dark as they left the shop. "Well, where will the Lieutenants' stay?" asked Ichigo. Orihime and Takara had no room, Ichigo had a family and already had Rukia and Uryu was a Quincy so he was out. "The can both stay at my apartment. I don't live with anyone, where as you all do" Chad said, turning to Hisagi and Kira. They nodded and thanked him. "Well, see you tomorrow. We'll meet up at Orihime's apartment" said Ichigo, as they all said good bye, leaving in separate directions.

Review?


	8. Some Wounds Never Heal

**A Tiger's Broken Treasure**

**Summary: **Orihime's cousin, Takara, comes to live with her. She broken and won't speak of her past or where she goes missing to. She becomes close to Chad and secrets to her past are soon revealed. Eventually Chad x OC.

Hi there! This is my first Bleach fanfiction. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

The lyrics are from the song "Too Little, Too Late" by 'A Skylit Drive'. I do not in any way own the song. All the credit for the song goes to 'A Skylit Drive'.

**Rating:** This chapter is slightly **rated M**, please be warned.

**Chapter Eight: **Some Wounds Never Heal

**A/N:** Takara is a Japanese name that means 'Treasure'.

Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. Please enjoy.

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

The following day, the others arrived at the apartment in close timing. First Ichigo and Rukia, followed by Uryu and then Chad and the Lieutenants. "Well, does anyone actually have a plan?" asked Lieutenant Hisagi, leaning against the living room wall. "Well, we can't actually do anything until Takara can feel the Spiritual Pressure, considering we can't" replied Ichigo, and then all eyes fell on Takara. "I was just thinking we could all go out around Karakura Town until I feel something or one of you see it" said Takara in a quiet voice. "Okay, we'll all split up and take different areas of town. Me and Rukia, Chad and Takara, Orihime and Uryu and the two Lieutenants can go together" explain Ichigo. They all agreed and decided what part of town to take.

Takara and Chad took the edge of town, close to the country area. "You okay?" Chad asked a quiet Takara. "Yeah, just thinking" she replied. "I know the memory of Tsubasa haunts you, but we're all here to help you, Takara" said Chad. "Thanks. It's just that the last time I was near that Hollow, it kill Tsubasa slowly and painfully, and I had to watch nearly every day, knowing I couldn't do a damn thing to stop his hurting. Now the same Hollow is after me, but all I can think of if it hurts my friends, like Hime and you and the others, what can I do then, but go through the same thing again" explain Takara, wrapping her arms around herself. "I know how you feel about losing someone close. I lost my Abuelo, and I know it hurts. Some wounds just never heal" said Chad, his hand rising to the coin around his neck. "Thanks for listening to me, Chad" said Takara, giving Chad a hurt, but grateful smile. "Any time" said Chad, retuning the same smile.

The all returned to the apartment after they couldn't find the Hollow, and decided to look again tomorrow, after they got out of school. After the all left, Takara paced the floor, something weighing on her mind. "Kara, are you okay? I noticed something's been on your mind since you told us about Kagamino City? Is everything alright?" asked Orihime, worried about her cousin. "Hime, could you sit down. There's something else I haven't told you about what happened with Snake" said Takara. Orihime took a sit on the couch, and Takara took a deep breath, wondering where to begin explain what happened.

Takara found herself wondering in Karakura Town an hour later after talking to Orihime. She wore black skinny jeans, a black t – shirt with a band logo painted on the front and a black leather jacket. She kept her head down and her hands shoved deep into her pocket, which were ice cold from the rain that was falling. She didn't have to use crutches any more but still limped a bit. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and came out of an alley way leading on to the main path and she walked right into a tall figure, knocking her back onto the ground. "Dammit, sorry, that was my fault. Are you okay?" said Takara looking down, too embarrassed to look at the person. "Takara, what are you doing out in the rain?" said a voice that made Takara blush become even more embarrassed. She looked up to see the tall, Mexican teenager holding an umbrella and a grocery bag in one hand, the other held out to help her up. "Sorry Chad, I didn't know it was you" she said taking his hand and getting up. "It's alright, but why are you out in the rain?" Chad asked again. "I... I think I upset Hime. She was crying and I couldn't handle it so I just left and I wanted to walk for a while to clear my head before going back" explained Takara, pulling her jacket around her to keep the cold out. "What did you say to her?" asked Chad. "That's not exactly something I want to discuss in the street" said Takara, looking at her feet. "My apartment's this way. I can make you some dinner and then you can tell me, if you want" said Chad, pointing the direction he was walking before bumping into Takara. Takara nodded and fell into step beside him under the umbrella. She shivered and Chad noticed this and unzipped his jacket, pulled Takara into a one – armed hug, holding the jacket around her and she gladly accepted his warmth.

Chad locked the apartment door behind them and Takara slipped off her soaking wet Chuck Taylor Converse. She followed Chad to the small kitchen and Chad indicated for her to sit at the small dinner table. Chad prepared dinner, and while it was cooking, made the two of them some tea. "Where are the Lieutenants?" asked Takara, taking a drink from her cup. "There at Urahara's Shop to contact Soul Society to keep the Head Captain updated" explained Chad.

After dinner, they moved to the couch. "So, um, do you what to tell me what you said to Orihime now?" asked Chad. Takara nodded and took a breath. "When you said that there was more to that story about Kagamino, there is. It's about the real reason I broke up with Snake" said Takara, turning to Chad. Takara noticed something flash in his eyes, and she recognized it instantly. _Anger_, Takara thought to herself. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I know talking about him upsets you" said Chad, taking Takara's hand in his own. "I want you to know" said Takara, and Chad nodded to indicate that he understood.

"What I said about him killing his dealer is true, and about him wanting me to be his alibi is also true, I just didn't tell you guys what happened after I said no. When he asked I knew I had to say no, I told him he was crazy, that I would never do that for him. Then he threaten Tsubasa and I said if went anywhere near Tsubasa that I would kill him myself. Then we fought. We were in his shitty one bedroom apartment and we broke nearly everything in it. I broke his arm and before I knew it, he had his unbroken hand around my throat and he threw me against the wall. I hit my head against the wall and blacked – out for ten or fifteen minutes. When I woke up, he had me tied to his bed. He started running his hand all over me, kept saying I was his, that no one else could have me. I just felt so dirty" Chad could feel Takara's hand tightening around his as she explained. She then stood up in front of Chad. "Then he pulled out his pocket knife and said he was going to mark me, to make sure I was his forever. He pulled up the t – shirt I was wearing and then he... he tried to gut me" said Takara, tears following silently down her cheeks. She then pulled up the t – shirt she was wearing to reveal a thick scar, running from on hip to the other. Chad's eyes widened and he gasped. Before he could stop himself, he reached out quickly, grabbing Takara's wrist and pulling her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she straddled his thighs. "I told Orihime and she said 'That's why you always wear a t – shirt under your uniform. Why didn't you tell me?' and then she started crying and I didn't know what to do so I just left" Takara said, still sitting on Chad.

They stayed like that for a while before Chad finally spoke. "You should text Orihime, to let her know you're okay?" he said as Takara moved of the tall boy. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and thought about what to text. "I don't even know if I can face her when I go home" said Takara, burying her face in her hand. "You can stay here if you want" said Chad. "Really?" asked Takara and Chad nodded. She thanked him and then turned her attention to her phone and began to text.

_Hime, I'm so sorry I ran out on you like that, I shouldn't have done it but I just needed to clear my head. I'm in Chad's now and he said I can stay here tonight if I wanted. I think it would be best as I still need to clear my head. I hope you're okay._

Takara hit send and sighed. "I hope she understands" said Takara, as Chad took hold of her hand. It wasn't long before Orihime replied, and Takara clicked into the message.

_Kara, it's okay, I'm fine. Take as long as you need to clear your head. I'll drop in your uniform and school bag to Chad's on my way to Tatsuki's. Talk to you tomorrow. Love you._

_Thank you Hime, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Love you too._ Takara replied, before sliding her phone back into her pocket. Chad gave her a kiss and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. "Your clothes are still wet, you should go for a shower before you catch a cold" said Chad, getting up, Takara followed. He gave her a towel and a t – shirt and lead her to the bathroom. "You can sleep in that tonight. It'll probably be like a dress on you. You can give me your clothes and I'll wash them for you" he said closing the door.

Takara undressed and wrapped the towel around her. She opened the door and gave Chad her t – shirt and jeans and also her phone. She locked the door again a slipped off her towel and hung it on the rack beside the shower. She stepped into the bath and pulled the shower curtain closed. She reached for the silver dials and turned on the shower, turning up the heat. She heard the clink of metal against metal and looked at her hand to see a silver ring on her right middle finger. Her mother's ring. It was all she had left of her mother and sometimes completely forgot she was wearing it. She closed her eyes and put her hand against the white tiles to steady her, letting the hot water hit her face, letting it wash away her bad memories, the dirty feeling she got when she thinks about what Snake done to her. She ran a finger across her scar, thinking about Chad's reaction. It was the first time someone didn't cringe at the sight of it. Doctors, nurses, her friends back in Kagamino and even people who saw it accidentally, all cringed at the sight, making Takara feel dirty, broken and like nobody wanted her. But Chad didn't, he did just the opposite. Pulling her into a hug made her feel loved, like somebody was okay with her being broken.

Takara emerged from the bathroom sometime later and Chad gulped. She had her hair tucked behind her ears, it falling down her back. She wore his over – sized t – shirt, it fell half way down her thighs, leaving the rest of her long, slim legs bare. The neck line of the t – shirt hung dangerously low off her right shoulder, leaving her shoulder bare. "Where will I put my towel?" asked Takara, not looking at Chad. He took the towel from her and bought it to the laundry basket, hoping Takara didn't notice him blushing. While Takara showered, Chad changed the clothes he was wearing to a pair of gray sweatpants he wore to bed, leaving his upper body bare.

The sat on the couch together in silence before Takara broke the silence. "Thanks for being cool with the whole scar issue. Most people who've seen it tend to cringe away. It makes me feel dirty. They usually push me away after they find out" said Takara, crossing her arms across her chest. "I would never push you away, Takara" replied Chad, putting an arm around her. Then Chad noticed writing on her left thigh. "Is that a tattoo?" asked Chad, pointing to the writing. "Yeah. It's lyrics from the song 'Too Little, Too late' by 'A Skylit Drive.' It reads '_Screaming to see what is in between. I've been to hell and back, the quiet never lasts. It's not like you to take a risk. I'm only seconds away from giving in, and I'm running out of time. Now I'm running away to free my mind_'. I just think the lyrics fit me well, you know" explained Takara, looking at her tattoo. "Yeah, they do" Chad blushed, looking at her thigh.

Takara looked up at Chad and blushed. "I hope I don't scare you, but I think I like you a lot, Takara" Chad said, looking at her silver eyes. "I think I like you too, Chad" replied Takara. Chad closed the distance between them and kissed Takara, a hand running through her towel – dried hair. The kiss deepened, and Takara moved and straddled Chad like she was earlier, this time holding the back of the couch. Chad's hands ran up Takara's thighs and Takara ran her hands down his toned chest and abs. Chad pulled away, breathing deeply. "Bedroom?" Chad asked quickly. "Yes" replied Takara and resumed their intense kiss. Chad stood up and moved Takara so that her legs wrapped around his waist.

The entered Chad's bedroom and he closed the door, pinning Takara up against it. "Are you okay with this? I thought you might be, you know, not wanting to, after Snake?" Chad asked in a caring voice. "As long as it's you Chad, I'm okay with it" replied Takara. Chad smiled and kissed her again, moving to the bed and laying Takara down gently. He hovered over her kissing down her neck and her shoulder. He removed his sweatpants and underwear, before removing his t – shirt from Takara, leaving her in just her underwear. They both blushed deeply and Takara held her arm over her scar, trying to hide it. Chad kissed her and moved her arm. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with or without that scar. You don't need to hide it from me" said Chad. "Thank you" said Takara and she kissed Chad. "Are you ready?" asked Chad. Takara nodded and kissed him once more as he hook a finger in the waist band of her underwear, treating her like the most delicate flower he has ever held.

Writing this chapter made me feel kind of dirty. Please review to let me know how I've done, pretty please?


End file.
